I only wanted to make the world a better place
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: I only wanted to make the world a better place. A safer place. I wanted to give the people of the future a better world to live in then we do now. War, Death, Famine, Sickness, Murder, Poverty, this isn't the world I want to live in. ...


**.I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

**NOTE: THIS IS A STORY IS WRITING FROM FRANZ HOPPER VIEW. YOU SHOULD ALSO READ 'TRYING TO UNDERSTAND' AS THESE STORYS ARE RELATED **

**This story is kind weird, I actually can up with the idea of this about a year ago. But never actually got around to writing it. **

**I won't say to much about it, just read and review please.**

* * *

I only wanted to make the world a better place. A safer place. I wanted to give the people of the future a better world to live in then we do now. War, Death, Famine, Sickness, Murder, Poverty, this isn't the world I want to live in. This isn't the world I want my daughter to live in. When you're a child you see the world a beautifully magical land, one where anything can happen, where anything is possible. You believe that it must be like the fairy tales you hear. But as an adult you see the evilness that is in the world. The darkness that we hide are children from. I wanted to change this, wanted to make the world a better place, were no one got sick, no one has to go hungry, were there was no more war or murder. A world were people died when they were old and ready, not when they were young and scared.

I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that this technology could change the world for the better. I thought so much. But I was wrong. Science can reveal the First Principle of universe, of life itself. It's not to be wasted on the reckless whining of bankers and salesmen, who would use it for their own gain. But it would seem that this is how life is, you cannot change the world. We live in a world where the poor get poorer, and the rich get richer. We make nations fall and nations rise. We create something to help people, but in the end it's just used to kill them. Someone once told me that Science must work to advance all of humanity. Are weapons not a part of that? Protecting people from conquer and ruin? Is that really all science is. To protect and to kill. Not to help and to save. Is Science just another way of fighting wars, of killing hundreds if not millions. I like to believe that it is not. But history proves that this dream of mine is wrong.

I created this technology, this computer, this virtual world. I created it all, in the hopes that it could come to protect and stop anyone from taking what I created, and using it for evil. But I must ask myself, what is the evil that I am protecting it form. Am I protecting it from the enemy, from me? Am I using the technology I created, to protect it from itself. If I'm not then, what is the evil that I was trying to protect it from? I created Carthage to save peoples life. To give children the fairy tale world they wished for. I wanted to charge everything. I wanted a world without damage. I wanted my daughter and my wife to live in a world without fear. But my creation, has become my own undoing. It has become my prison. I can't escape what I've created. Because there are people out there that want to use it to their gain. To hurt others. To create super soldiers, to send more people to their deaths. To create more war and death, murder and famine. To make more nations rise, and more nations fall. This isn't what I had in mind when I started. I thought I was creating something that could change the world. Not feed its already overgrown hate and death.

Carthage, what was I thinking. I should of known something was wrong. I should of known at the start. But I didn't see the truth. Or did I not want to see the truth? I look back at what I created and I realise that from the start I was being pushed this way and that, to create what someone else thought it should of been. But I was so caught up in my world of hopes and dreams that I didn't see it until it was to late. I have created the modern day century version of the Manhattan Project. But what makes it worse, is I didn't notice until it was to late. By then I couldn't stop it, it was already done. Tested and proved. If I had known when I had started what it would be used for, I could have stop it. But I didn't. And in the end I had to run. Take my creation, my terror and horror. My creation of death and murder, of madness and chaos. I had to take it and run. Run with my family and never ever look back. Because I had become the new creator of death, 'I had become the destroyer of worlds'. And my creation was more damaging then the Manhattan Project.

I also thought when I was growing up, that great scientists could change the world. That they made everything better, they healed the sick and fixed the broken. I never realised that a great scientist, doesn't help people. He kills them. His creation won't help the sick or fix the broken. His creation is what makes people sick, what breaks things. To become a great scientist, in the end, you must become insane. I am insane to ever think that Carthage would help people.

Project Carthage, or otherwise now as 'Garage Kid '. it was suppose to Block Enemy communication, that was of course the cover story at least. Project Carthage was trying to do something different. Something that was years, if not century's ahead of its time. It was suppose to create a program that would allow a human to be physically scanned into a computer and into a virtual reality. They were two main ideas for it, to create a virtual world that could sustain itself as well as an unknown number of individuals. This part was to be run by an Artificial Intelligence that could learn and adapt to any situation. It was to be the looked over to ensure that the virtual world ran smoothly. The second part was to be able to scan a human into the world. This part asked for the invention of a scanner that world break down a human atom by atom and then recreate them on the virtual world. An unlikely task, but not impossible. I worked on Project Carthage for over 10 years. In that time we created technology that was centuries ahead of its time. I believed that we were going to change the world for ever. That this technology world change everything.

Almost ⅔s of the way through figuring out how to scan a person into a virtual world, we discovered that you could actually change the genetic coding of a human, that changed everything. In that moment, we had become living gods. We had change everything we ever knew about the human body. There was so much we could do with that medical technology world never be the same again. I really believed that this creation was going to change the world for the better. But the people who ran it thought otherwise, they realised that if you could change the genetic coding of a human, you could do anything. Make a man stronger, faster, run further, sleep less. You could get rid of defects in the human body, create a child at birth to grow faster and smarter. You could create a super solider. You could do anything. But I didn't see it like that. I was so blinded by my own happiness that all I saw was the possibility of helping the sick and weak. But when the project began to change, when they started to use what I created for other means that I had intended, I realised what was happening. But by this time it was to late. Now I know that the technology we created, what we worked from was only a lie. I was played, I was a puppet and the people running the Project were the puppeteers. I soon realised that this technology could never been used, because the hearts of men were not ready. What would man do with such power, except plunge the world into war and chaos.

I knew at that moment in time, I had to make a choice. A choice that wasn't just going to affect me. But my family. And the lives of 6 billion people. I had to decide if the hearts of men was ready for this technology. But I knew that they weren't. We are an evil species, truly evil. We do not deserve to live. We bring death, war, chaos, murder, famine, sickness, we bring ungodly ideas and the possibility of madness and chaos to this planet. What gives us the right do this. What gives us the right to destroy this planet. To use weapons of massive destruction on others. We are supposed to show our children the dreams of beauty. We are supposed to show them that anything is possible if you can imagine it. But that's not true. There has never once been a time in the history of mankind that we haven't been killing each other. We are own worst nightmares. We are worse than anything on this planet. We are the nightmares that we are trying to escape from. The terror we warn our children of. My technology would feed the hatred that we have created. How could I allow what I created to be used. What gives me the right to decide, what gives anyone the right to decide?

We have such beautiful dreams, hopes and wishes that could change the world. But they never do. Our dreams of a world at peace will never happen. As long as we humans live on it. We can't live together in peace. It is something that we just can't seem to understand. I dream of a world without danger. A world were my daughter will be safe. Were my wife will be safe. Were they can live their lives in peace. Were there dreams can become reality. But I cannot give them this dream, I can't give anyone this dream. My creation was supposed to bring some sort of safeness to this world. I wanted to create a world without danger. A world were no one gets hurt, were no one dies. A place where your dreams and hopes could be created and come true regardless of how weird that may sound.

As I now look at the events that have lead me to this moment. I must remember that great men must make great mistakes to fix the problems of the world. I created the ultimate weapon. Even though it may not seem like one. My creation, Project Carthage, is a weapon if it was to ever fall into the wrong hands. Because of that reason I have improved the AI we created, I have made it so it can become self aware and autonomous, so it can defend my creation and prevent anyone from trying to take it. I have called this AI XANA. The virtual land that was created in Project Carthage was original designed to be a land mass that could mimic the natural world. I have changed this to a much more basic design that will now survey, much like the walls that defend the central computer/HUD. To protect Project Carthage, I have designed the computer network to only allow the Project Carthage data base main frame be accessed from the central dome of what I have called 'Section 5'. As a further security procedure 'Section 5' can only be entered if the correct password is inputted. The land mass includes all 5 sections called 'Lyoko'. My plan is to trap my creation inside Lyoko and ensure no one gets their hands on it. This was to be the designed so that it was impossible for anyone to try and take Project Carthage. My own creation became the only thing stopping it from been taken. Ironic isn't?

But I was wrong, for I over looked the most important part of my entire plan. The AI that was suppose to run it all. It never once crossed my mind that an AI that could think for itself could in fact decide one day it was no longer going to take orders for its creator. I had also though that XANA would never evolve enough to decide what it wanted to do. My ignorance in this has case me great pain and suffering. Caused everyone I love great pain and suffering. I must now live with not just one, but two mistakes. My two greatest creations have both become my two greatest mistakes. I was a tired old foul to believe that I could change the world for the better. I never wanted you, or anyone, to be caught up in this. But my foulness, my mistake, my idiocy has ruined all your lives. I should have been able to destroy my creation before it got out of hand, but I couldn't. I was blinded by my own fear to see that my greatest creation had in fact betrayed me. XANA had in fact become what I had try so desperately to escape. He had become the evil that I saw in the hearts and minds of the human civilians. After he imprisoned me in Lyoko he asked me to give him the passwords to Project Carthage so that he could use it to rid the world of most evil creator ever created. Humans. In fact at one time I almost decided to let him use my creation to destroy the human civilians and destroy the greatest mistake in this planets life. But I couldn't do it. Because when I look at Humanity, my daughter, her friends, I see that among the horror and evilness of our species, we can do beautiful things. We could bring hopes and dreams to a world that has all but destroyed them. I saw a young man willing to work himself to death so that he could get the woman he loves, my daughter, out of Lyoko. I watched as my draughter willing sacrificed her own life by turning off the supercomputer to save her friends and the man she loved. Even though it was me that had imprisoned her, me that keep her bound to Lyoko. I saw his friends willing to give their lives to save her. I saw as one of them fall into the digital sea, I saw the one that she loved willing to give up his own life just to get her back. And I final realised that maybe, just maybe, we are worth saving, that maybe we are worth keeping. That through all the evilness that we do, through all the darkness and horror that we bring to each other and this planet. WE ARE WORTH SAVING. And at that moment in time, I final knew what I had to do. What I was willing to sacrifice to see my draughter smile again, to see her happy. And see the death of my creation.

I know that you can never forgive me for what I had done. Because of me, your mother was taken away, because of me, you had to run and leave everyone you knew behind you, because of me 12 years of your life was taken away because I was unable to prevent what happened. But I hope now at least you understand a little bit of what I was trying to do, I wanted you to be happy and safe. I wanted to know that my draughter could live in a world without danger. I wanted to give this world, give you something that could make this planet better. But in the end I couldn't do that. With great power comes great responsibility. Never have these words been so true then they are of this moment. I never realised until now what the true meaning behind these words were. But now I do. It doesn't just mean that you must be careful with the power you've got. It also means that you must be careful with the power you could give. That even the greatest technology could in fact be more dangerous then you may believe. Before I end this I have but just one wish. I want you to live a normal life, and to do that I want you to turn off this computer and destroy it. Burn it, do whatever it takes to stop this technology form ever been used again.

I can never repay the damage I did to you. To all of you. The life I ruined for you. But I hope that you never have to follow in my mistakes. That you will never have to make the decisions that I had to. You deserve a better life, you deserve to grow old with the person you love. I failed at my life, but you won't.

I just wish I could have seen you grow into the beautiful young woman I know you are. I wish I could have seen you get married, see the joy on your face when you have your own children. I wish for a lot of things, but they'll never come true. This is the last time you'll ever see me again. I love you Aelita, I just wish I had a better life. I just wish I had made better decisions. I wish I had realised when all this started, that though the heart can adapt to reality. The heart also comes first.

I end this with one last piece of advice, whenever you think of me. Or whenever you make your own decisions. Remember to open your eyes. In the end you will have to decide for yourself. You alone.

Goodbye my daughter, I wish you luck in your life, where ever it may lead you.

Franz Hopper

* * *

**So what did you all think about this story?**

**It's really different from what I have writing before. But I'm wanting to try something new (and not depression)**

**Also anyone who likes my story 'It was like any ordinary day' please note that it is on a temporary hiatus. I will get back to it I do promise. But I don't now when, I promise that I've not giving up on it. It's just a hard story for me to write and it brings back up old memories that I wish to forget. But on better news I am going to try and write a few more one-shot and maybe even try to do another long story. This one wouldn't be depression but I will need to do some research before hand though. So please keep any eye of this one.**

**Please Review.**

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat. **


End file.
